Comfort In The Rain
by AniJapster
Summary: *Chapter 3 & 4 Up* Waiting for someone in the rain. Confused someone comes to give comfort. It was not who was expected. S/D. RR
1. Chapter 1

COMFORT IN THE RAIN

As I knew that I was going to be alone. I was standing on the bridge, waiting in the dark.  I thought that he would be here by now.  Nothing but the rain, waiting to hear a sound but nothing.  Looking down to see if there were footsteps before I was here.  But there was nothing.  I couldn't wait any longer.  I knew he stood me up.  "Please take me home" I said.  But there was nobody near.  I walked around aimlessly looking for his face in the crowd.  Looking everywhere but no sign of him.  

Somebody grabbed me by the hand.  I didn't know who he was but he said that he was with me all the way.  I was so confused.  Thoughts were running through my mind, questions but with no answers.  Everything was changing.  I didn't know what was happening.  I couldn't hold I my feelings anymore.  Tears rushing to my eyes.  I fell to the ground in a sob.  I felt his hands on my shoulders to give me comfort.  But there was no comfort that can heal my broken heart.  I rip away from his grasp.  

I begin to run but he remained behind me.  Running and wiping the tears away from my eyes.  He finally caught up with me.  Forcefully turned me to his direction.  Placing his hand over my head.  Pushing it to hi chest.  I felt his heartbeat next to my ear. It was so calming. Then he said that everything was going to be all right.  I look up to his eyes.  His eyes piercing into mine and I knew that everything would never be the same.

How was it?  Yes it is short but I think that it is enough.  If you want more to this chapter email me at anijap84@yahoo.com. Or send me some reviews.  R/R

AniJap


	2. Chapter 2

Comfort In The Rain  
Chapter 2  
  
I wake up in a bedroom. Still dark from the rain. Cold and alone. I knew that I needed my mind busy from missing him. I raised myself from the bed to a sitting position. I look around my surroundings and notice a shadow in the corner. A tall dark shadow. The only thing that I can make clear were his eyes. His eyes examining my body. I felt so uncomfortable but yet I liked it. 

"Thank you" I said, "for being there for me". The only thin he did was to give me a nod. A nod of satisfaction. Noticing that I had almost nothing on but just my interior garments and a shirt. I knew that he changed my wet clothes to dry. I knew I could trust him, and that nothing happened. I didn't remember who he was but I knew that I knew him from somewhere.

Starting to ask questions but he only answers received was nods. I tried to remember his voice and what happened before but they were all vague. His voice on the street. His touch felt so soft and gentle. That was all I remembered about being on the street. Then that he carried me up to my flat, found my spare keys, then placing me on the bed. A flash back hit me.

He kissed me. A gentle kiss on the lips. Then I don't remember anything else. He finally got the courage of getting off of the chair. Walking to my direction. Carefully sitting on the corner of the bed, like trying not to disturb the bed. As of what happened on that rainy night. When we were together. I was in a deep depression since I have awoken but he tried to cheer me up.

Nothing worked. Then he told me to look into his eyes. His eyes piercing into mine. He skid closer. Grabbed my hand with one and held my face up with the other. Used his thumb to wipe the running tears away. Taking a deep breath. "I'm the one you left." 

Pictures of him started to run through my mind. I finally knew who he was. He was my husband-to-be.

**********  
Like it? Want more? Then send me a review. Tell me what you think. R/R  
  
AniJap


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Instantly my tears stopped. I pushed his hands away from me. 

"Get out!!" I felt so awkward with him in the room. He stood up asking for and explanation. 

"Why?" Getting out of the bed, I slip on a pair of pants. 

"Do you really want to know why? Well I'll tell you why!" 

I felt so angered for what he has done to me. Then I told him how I found out that he was with another woman. Sleeping with her. In my apartment. "She answered the door naked!" I started to pull my hair because jealously was consuming my body. "But nothing happened. I invited her for a drink, that's all. I was in the kitchen getting the drinks. I told her if she can open the door. Then that is what you saw. Nothing happened, I promise you that!  
  
I didn't know if I should believe him or not. I was so confused. He started to come near me, I pushed him away. The phone rings. I held back my tears. Taking a deep breath "Hello?" It was him, the one I was waiting for on the bridge. He told me that he had trouble coming to our meeting point. I believed him. Before I had a chance to tell....


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He finally left. My tears held back. A knot in my throat. I barely had enough breath to tell him to leave. My body shaking, may hands white and cold, and my heart beating hard. Nothing is going right. Everything's is a mess. No one doesn't like to be alone.  
  
Why is everything so confusing. Maybe I'm out of my mind. Two men that I have feelings for. Making me so happy, taking me to places I never knew. I needed to leave. Going back home again. Turning my back on everything. Everything is changing when I turn my back.  
  
It started when I went over to shake his hands. A welcoming for the new comer. I needed to shut him out. Going back home was the best thing for me to do. Wanting to believe them that everything was going to be okay. But not now. I just don't know how I feel or what to say.  
  
The door startled me. I was paranoid. It was only somebody walking by. A knock on the door. I look through the peep hole. It was him. My knight in shining armor. The only one that can give me comfort.

********

Finally I am able to update. Sorry for the wait. 2 Chaps in one day. Thanks for all the review I've been getting I really appreciate it. R/R

AniJap


End file.
